


【Joker(2019)】戈登警长的烦恼（双丑/花鸟）沙雕向 一发完～

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: （这是备份）⚠️俺寻思着不能只让他俩祸害阿卡姆提示：Jack就是希斯丑～
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【Joker(2019)】戈登警长的烦恼（双丑/花鸟）沙雕向 一发完～

看着重案组整理的证物，烦恼的Gordon警长开始了研究。

根据犯人Joker交代——

1月14日上午9点45分许，Jack向Joker抱怨，今天天气太冷，不如去搞点钱，好取取暖。

3小时后，哥谭钻石区一家金融银行着火了。

Joker吐了吐舌头，接着交代——

虽然主意是Jack出的，但火是他点着的，他还用那把火点了根烟。

“那是我抽过最好的烟！”

1月15日，在火烧三家银行后，二人将目标转向儿童游乐场。

Joker翘着二郎腿，指了指档案第三页的照片——哥谭一家游乐场的摩天轮被拆了下来，在连续翻滚2个多小时，砸毁数辆车就，掉进了哥谭河。

“Masterpiece～”

他向审讯警员炫耀到。

（警员备注：除了摩天轮，游乐园内另有一个冰淇淋车遭到抢劫，损失为一整桶巧克力味冰淇淋。）

1月16日，新的一天，新的心情，新的计划，新的地点，新的犯罪，新的完成。

上午，二人将Bruce Wayne的裸/照撒得满城都是，整个地铁线上都在传阅。

审讯期间，Joker还从马甲中掏出了一张，打算送给玻璃对面的警员。

随后在当日下午，二人将追缉而来的警员绑在电线杆上，然后偷走对方的制服和警车，又随便抓了一堆市民送到了GCPD HQ。

导致GCPD风评受害。

由于二人的举动，夜间9点左右，哥谭市爆发了大规模袭/警事件。

与此同时，GCPD收到一盘画着小丑脸的磁带，全警局都聚在一起听着两个疯子笑了一个半小时。

17日与18日，二人又接连犯下多起重案。

包括但不限于：

暴力闯进儿童医院，给孩子们表演魔术，然后抢了他们的玩具

在码头进行犯罪活动，把起重机当成抓娃娃机，导致数个货仓被丢入哥谭河内

破坏哥谭发电站，导致17号晚上全市紧急停电一小时

在蝙蝠灯上涂鸦，使射出的图案变成一个笑脸

……

看到这里，Gordon警长已经差不多理清了犯人Joker和Jack的全部犯罪过程。

—————————

Gordon接着翻看犯人档案：

＞＞＞Joker

本名Arthur Fleck，身高1米74，褐色头发，绿色虹膜，有精神疾病病史。

犯罪史：个子不高，脾气不小。

因枪杀7位打断他讲笑话的人而被GCPD列为重点打击对象。

数次给脱口秀主持人带去演出慰问，一度导致全哥谭人无脱口秀可看。

Add：兴趣爱好是坐警车观赏哥谭夜景。——显然，这行字是他自己写的，他用左手写下了这一行歪歪扭扭的字。

气急败坏的Gordon警长看了好久才识别出这鬼话。

根据警员推测，Joker的弱点是一定要化好妆才能出门，否则就会变得脆弱不堪。

Gordon警长回忆起，Joker被带进审讯室时，一名警员试图擦去他脸上的妆，但被Joker哭着拒绝了。

Joker的哭声惊动了Jack，后者给警员展示了自己闪闪发亮的新手铐。

目前该警员已光荣退役。

死因是机械性窒息。

＞＞＞Jack

真实身份不详，身高1米85。

库内无其他数据可查询。

犯罪史：炸过游艇，抢过银行，威胁过哥谭黑帮。

曾和Batman在屋顶谈笑风生，顺手炸毁了哥谭钟楼。

绑架过Bruce Wayne的女朋友和好朋友。

驾校车连闯十几个红灯，造成哥谭市几十年来最严重的一起交通事故。

弱点：Joker在哪儿他就在哪儿，一抓一个准。

——————————

在审讯室内，犯人Jack和同谋Joker对自己的各项罪行供认不讳，并主动补充了大量GCPD警员未注意到的细节。

“这可都是我精心为他设计的，你们这群小傻瓜不能就这样一笔掠过。”犯人Jack交代道。

随后，Jack拿着偷来的铅笔在备份档案上热情地补充细节部分。

Joker在一旁微笑地看着Jack。

——————————

看着录像，Gordon警长倒吸一口凉气，但事到如今，他还有一件事情不明白——

他们为什么要自首？

他拿出27号证物——警车上的录音，在模糊的汽车引擎声中似乎听到：

“亲爱的，我希望阿卡姆真的是个度蜜月的好地方，不然我就崩了你。”

“放心吧，我进去好几次了，相当有趣，里头的人比GCPD那群傻帽好玩多了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

在笑声中，录音带卡住了。

Gordon警长咯噔了一下。

“果然……这一切……还是在他们的掌控之中吗？”

Gordon警长又烦恼了起来。


End file.
